1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a precompression pump sprayer, and more particularly to a pump chamber priming arrangement for such sprayer and a simplified component arrangement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Self priming precompression pumps have undergone changes over the years, primarily for the purpose of producing improved valve structures, more effective self priming, improved reliability, reduced cost, and ease of manufacture. Over the years, prior art pump designs have undergone improvement and provided enhanced features.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide a new concept in pump designs, in order to provide a new advancement with respect to ease of use, reliability, reduced cost, and ease of manufacture.